Finding Alvin
Finding Alvin is Justin Bonesteel's parody of Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. It appeared on Youtube on June 24, 2016 for the honor of "Finding Dory"! * Nemo - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Marlin - Surly (The Nut Job) * Coral - Andie (The Nut Job) * Dory - Joy (Inside out) * Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Peach - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bloat - Chug (Planes) (Brad Garrett) * Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) * Deb - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Flo - Mittens (Bolt) * Gurgle - Fear (Inside Out) * Jacques - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Moonfish - P.T. Flea and the circus bugs (A bug's life) (John Ratzenberger) * Nigel - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) (Geoffrey Rush) * Crush - Mumble (Happy feet) * Squirt - Erik (Happy feet 2) * Bruce - Dag (Barnyard) * Anchor - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Chum - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) * Tad - Tiago (Rio 2) * Sheldon - Chicken Little * Pearl - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Philip Sherman - Hans (Frozen) * Darla Sherman - Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) * Bill - Blu (Rio) * Bob - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) * Ted - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) * Gerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Barbara - Elsa (Frozen) * Seagulls - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) * Whale - Tyrannosaurs (Jurassic Park) * Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Barracuda - Mordu (Brave) * Jellyfish - Fossas (Madagascar) * Mr. Johansson - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Dolphins - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) Chapters # Finding Alvin Part 1 - New Parents # Finding Alvin Part 2 - A Terrible Fate # Finding Alvin Part 3 - First Day of School # Finding Alvin Part 4 - Field Trip # Finding Alvin Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument # Finding Alvin Part 6 - Alvin gets Captured # Finding Alvin Part 7 - Surly Meets Joy # Finding Alvin Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt # Finding Alvin Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food # Finding Alvin Part 10 - The Cage Gang # Finding Alvin Part 11 - The Cave # Finding Alvin Part 12 - Rudy Attacks # Finding Alvin Part 13 - Alvin's Initiation # Finding Alvin Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions # Finding Alvin Part 15 - Fossas # Finding Alvin Part 16 - The Filter # Finding Alvin Part 17 - Penguins # Finding Alvin Part 18 - The Good News # Finding Alvin Part 19 - Off Ramp # Finding Alvin Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus # Finding Alvin Part 21 - Algae # Finding Alvin Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City # Finding Alvin Part 23 - The Airscum # Finding Alvin Part 24 - Owls # Finding Alvin Part 25 - Patty! # Finding Alvin Part 26 - Goodbye Joy # Finding Alvin Part 27 - Alvin and Joy # Finding Alvin Part 28 - Hunting Net # Finding Alvin Part 29 - Reunion # Finding Alvin Part 30 - Back in the Forest # Finding Alvin Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: * The Nut Job (2014) * Planet Earth (2006) * Brave (2012) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Inside out (2015) * Barnyard (2006) * A bug's life (1998) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Mulan (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Frozen (2013) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Planes (2013) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Bolt (2008) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World (2015) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (2005) * Dinosaur (2000) Category:J.B Eagle Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs